


Sick at School

by emetophiliacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Scat, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs
Summary: A bug is going around.
Relationships: Ashley/Emma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sick at School

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Patreon for tons of exclusive and custom content.  
> https://www.patreon.com/emetophiliacs?

Emma leaned over her desk and groaned, grinding the heels of her sensible pumps into the carpet. Her stomach grumbled and she groaned. A thin sheen of sweat broke up her spine and across her face, leaving her soaked and shivering. This could not be happening now. She shivered and choked back a gag. "Ohhhh."

Emma dug her shaking fingertips into her stomach and felt it churn. She'd been feeling sick for a couple of days but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. She'd been in class with her best friend Ashley a few days ago when Ashley had moaned and wrapped two pale skinny arms around her stomach, given a shuddery sigh and said, "Oh, fuck, I don't feel so g--" before heaving and shuddering and arching like a cat. "Brrrreeeekkkk." The sound ripped deep through Ashley's tiny body, shaking every muscle and clenching her churning stomach so tight that hot chunks and fluids shot from her throat and down her chest and soaked her defined heaving stomach and slim thighs wrapped in sheer wet designer fabric. Ashley heaved again and spewed copiously into her own cleavage. Emma forgot herself and moaned, wrapping her arms tight around Ashley and pushing hard on her stomach, causing Ashley to gasp and moan and then open her mouth to release another torrent of sick across her stiff nipples and into her lap. Her shirt was so soaked that Emma could see her well-defined abs working underneath it, clenching and shivering and rippling steadily upwards.

"Hrrk." Ashley pushed a hand to her mouth. Emma kissed the top of Ashley's head and wiped some of the sweat from the shorter woman's forehead.

"There, there, love. Get it up."

Emma saw Ashley's throat hitch. "Ughhh." Ashley pressed her shaking hands so hard against her mouth that her fingers turned white and she heaved and spewed between her fingers all over the floor. She hurled again and dropped her slick wet hands to the desk in defeat, then she made a soft pained sound in the back of her throa like a kitten. Ashley gave a shuddery, almost musical "ohhh-oh," and then her stomach clenched and released and shot out a hot thick torrent of thick white goo. She choked and heaved again to bring the load of sick all the way up, and then it slid in one long thick lump almost effortlessly from the back of her throat to the spot on the floor where it fell heavily into a pile. It didn't splatter much despite its velocity because it was so thick it was almost a solid. Ashley burped and another stream rushed up her throat and onto Emma's shoes.

Emma had done her best to clean herself up after school, she didn't want to catch what Ashley had, but Emma was hot and tired and Ashley was, well, also very hot, and Emma was very preoccupied with the fact that she'd gotten to touch her.

And now, Emma was going to pay the price. A sharp pained seared up through her abdomen and she wondered if maybe she was just hungry. She breathed slowly through her nose until her stomach untwisted itself. Emma pushed her palm gently into her stomach and bit back a whine. The lights in here had gotten brighter, she was sure of it.

Emma's mouth had started to water so she tried to swallow it back. This stirred something sour in her stomach and she gagged. The professor's head shot up at the sound, still wary from Alice's explosion, and forcefully she pointed Emma towards the door. Emma stood and heaved a couple of things times into her hands, cheeks puffing out more each time. Vomit trickled from her nose and she heaved again as she ran for the door. She gulped and swallowed back her mouthful of vomit, which immediately hit her gag reflex and overwhelmed her with nausea like never before. She stood perfectly still and sweating for only a moment before a nasty wet heave ripped through her body. Her soft stomach clenched one, two, three times. "Hrk, hrk, hrk." Her stomach lurched and shot more of its contents into her throat which she swallowed as she ran.

Emma made it to the bathroom, shoulders heaving as she pulled frantically on the door only to find it locked. "Uhhh....I....uhhh," she groaned and pressed a palm into the door, leaning forward and staring at the ground. "Hrrrrk. Hrrrrrrrk." She let a tiny stream of puke slip out her lips and between her fingers in hopes it would relieve just a little bit of the pressure in her stomach. She groaned miserably and heaved into both of her hands as she spun away from the bathroom and towards the broom closet.

The door was, blessedly, unlocked, and it wasn't even halfway open before Emma gurgled and spewed half a pound of thick white porridge sick onto the floor. She squatted and heaved and dropped another thick load from her mouth. She gagged again as it was coming up, stomach contracting over and over again and sending more and more porridge rushing past her lips. "Hnng, hnng, hnng." She retched and strained as the thick sick shot forcefully from her body. Her stomach rumbled and she ripped off her lacy panties and lifted up her skirt just in time for a sick cramp to wrack her whole body and drop a mouthload of chunks onto her knees and what felt like a gallon of hot shit onto the floor.

Emma shivered and heaved, feeling no end to the sickness. She pitched forward onto her hands and knees, asshole puckering and pushing liquid shit down her inner thighs as her stomach continued to send the rest of its contents forcibly out her mouth.

Emma saw a bucket in the corner of the room and she grabbed it and squatted over it as another cramp twisted her stomach. She burped up a mouthful of vomit down her chest and then her stomach contracted again and a rush of hot liquid diarrhea splattered the bottom of the bucket. "Ohhh," she moaned desperately, massaging her stomach. "Ohhh, shit."

Emma gave a strangled retch and chunks sprayed from her mouth and nose. She gasped for air between heaving. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She fumbled blindly with her skirt until she found the pocket with her phone. 

"Sick at school," she texted Ashley as she continued to shit and vomit, the broom closet noisy with retching and spraying and splattering. "Puking in the broom closet????" She wasn't sure how Ashley could help, but she also wasn't thinking straight and didn't know who else to turn to.

Emma's phone buzzed with Ashley's immediate reply. "On my way."


End file.
